I think I like my best friend
by lmaoamy
Summary: Dougie Poynter is living with his friend Sara. Sara is convinced he likes her. But what are his true feeling when a new girl comes in? new change in plot K for some swearing here and there
1. Are you on your?

_Ugh. What time is it? It's too early for people to wake up, that's for sure._

I reluctantly rolled off my bed and went to go freshen up and dress. As I walked to the bathroom in the hall I banged on my friend's (a/n: haha that sounds funny) door.

"GET UP, you lazy bum! You have an early meeting today and I was unfortunate enough to have to tag along." I shouted.

The door opened and I tried hard not to stare as a bare-chested Dougie opened the door, his gray-blue eyes twinkling with amusement. As annoying and weird as he was, I was forced to admit that while Dougie had many flaws, his physical features certainly weren't one of them.

"Aww. I love you too!" the bassist joked as he pulled me into a hug.

I shrugged him off and went to go to the bathroom.

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Sara Chan. Yes, I'm Asian-half Japanese and half American. I have medium dark brown hair with caramel highlights and brown/hazel eyes. I'm about average height for a 17 year old. I currently live with Dougie Poynter from the UK band Mcfly. How did I end up here? I blame it all on my mom.

"_But Mom..." I whined. I was planning on going to the mall with some of my friends later on during the summer. I was NOT planning on leaving for England! Such a short notice too._

"_No buts, you're gonna love it there! England's very beautiful during this time of year. Besides, I can't just leave you here when I'm in Africa!"_

"_Why do you have to go work there anyways? I don't want to move to England! It's the same as leaving me here in America!"_

_"You know I've explained this to you many times, Sara honey. I'm stationed to work there with the kids_. _And I'm putting you in England because you have your aunts and uncles there! You're gonna be fine. Now pack your bags. You're leaving tomorrow!"_

_The next day_

"_Bye mom. I love you too. I'll write everyday or as much as I can. Come back soon! I want to leave England as fast as possible..." _

_I boarded the plane and sat down. There were four boys who looked like they were nearing their 20s. Ugh. I'm being forced to live in England and now there's four annoying, but cute, boys sitting behind me making a lot of noise. _

"_Can you guys please keep it down?" I asked them, I was thinking up of a plan to get out of living with my aunts.  
_

_One of the boys sat up and looked over at me._ "_Hi there, I'm Danny! That's Dougie," he said pointing to a boy with blond hair covering his eyes. "That's Tom. And the last one's Harry." _

_Tom had blond hair but it was lighter and spiky. Harry had brownish hair with a mullet like hairstyle. And Danny had straight brown hair also covering his eyes. _

_Danny flashed a smile at me; boy he had a great smile. "So. What's your name?"_

_"Sara Chan. I'm from America. But my mom is going to work in Africa to care for the kids there, so she made me go live here while she's staying there for a few years."_

_"Where are you staying then?" Harry asked._

_I fiddled with a pen. "I'm not so sure about that. I was planning to stay in a hotel until I can pay for a house... I'm not going to live with my aunts or uncles, I know that."_

"_Well, You can stay with us, we have an extra room anyways." Tom offered, "Plus we need someone to help us clean the house a bit when we're gone... How about 300 a month?" _

_300 a month?? That was one of the best things I'd heard since coming on this dumb trip. I'd need to get a job of course, but that wouldn't be too hard. I could just work at McDonalds or something._

_"That's awesome! It's a deal."_

_Only until we arrived at England did I finally realize that these weren't just an ordinary group of boys living together. They were the famous UK band, McFly._

"DOUGIEEEE. HURRY. We have to meet Tom and everyone else."

" Okay okay. Sheesh. What, are you like 'on your month' or something?" he joked.

"WHAT?! NO. Why are you thinking that?"

"Maybe it's because you've been snapping at me this entire morning," he laughed as he pulled on his jacket.

I slapped him in the arm and dragged him out of the house. How did I survive a year living with him again?

* * *

There are some mistakes on here but have no fear; my beta (the highly-grammar-obsessed-must -be-a-logical-plot friend) is going to be correcting me and making sure everything's right.** reveiw**! thanks 


	2. Zoo and Dinner

Big thanks to my friend who helped me edit and made the story sooo much better :)

Thanks for the reviews! It makes me all so happy. Onto the story!

* * *

"MY GRANDMA WALKS FASTER THAN YOU, DOUGIE!"

"Yup, that's Sara and Dougie coming..." chuckled Tom.

"Aw, but Saraaaa! Please? I'll be back on time for the interview," whined Dougie

Oh man, he's using his cute puppy eyes. Those eyes with that body and face is like heaven on a bed. Whoa. Did I just say that? What am I thinking? He's my best mate.

I shrugged off the thought. "Dougie, knowing you, you're going to take a really long time to look at the pet store and if we go back we're going to be late anyways, so we'll go later, okay?" I said patting his cheek like I was his mother.

He grinned childishly. "Ok!!" he exclaimed happily.

* * *

After the Pop World interview, we all headed home except for Dougie and I, and went to go see the pet shop we were talking about earlier.

Somehow, one thing led to another and we had a Sara/Dougie day. After the Pet Store, Dougie decided to go to the Zoo to look at the animals and since I had nothing better to do, I tagged along.

"Heyyy! This is a good place to pick up some birds. Look at that fine one over there."

He pointed to a girl who was about 18 or so with blondish brown hair. She had grayish blue eyes and looked American. She was standing near the monkey cage looking at all the monkeys. He walked over to the blond and started chatting her up.

'_Oh no, Dougie better not say that pick up line. He better not. Oh no, he did...' _I groaned.

"Hey, you're one good looking monkey." He flashed a cheeky smile.

" What? Humph, weirdo," the girl turned around and left, her nose in the air.

"Aww." Dougie sighed as he came back to me.

I put my arm around him, "It's okay Dougie, you've got me."

"Yeah, Cuz I've got you!"

"To make me feel stronger!" I laughed, as he put his arm around my shoulder.

_Suddenly I felt myself blush. Ugh what's wrong with me? He's done this many times before, so why am I blushing now?_

* * *

"Let's go look at the lizards!" Dougie said excitedly as he grabbed my hand and ran to the lizard room.

I stood there looking over at Dougie who was looking at all the lizards and telling the kids all the facts he knew. He looked so happy. After a couple of minutes, I went over there and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's getting late and I'm hungry. Can we go eat somewhere?"

"Yea sure, okay kids, I have to go now!"

"Bye Dougie!" The kids waved cutely at us.

"See? They appreciate me!" Dougie told me with a straight face as we walked out of the zoo.

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

The Dinner

It was a café-like place, with two seats per table and a place where it showcased the foods and we picked what we want. I noticed all the people there were couples. I fidgeted, feeling rather weird and awkward and when I glanced over at Dougie, he was just looking around. He noticed me staring at him, and smirked.

"Sara-I know I exude a certain animal appeal that is hard to resist, but please try to control yourself; here comes the food and I don't want you to starve because you were staring at me."

The audacity of that guy! My jaw dropped at his words, and promptly smacked him in the face. _Dummy Dougie, _Igrumbled_. Or should I say 'Yummy Dougie"…Damned hormones!_

The object of my thoughts just stood near me, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Here is your food! Might I say, you guys are the cutest couple here. Mind if we take a picture of you guys to hang on our wall?" The waitress asked us while pointing to the 'Cutest Couple Wall of Fame.'

"Oh sorr-"

"Yeah. Sure!" Dougie said, cutting me off as he put his arm around me, he turned and looked at me smiling, " Come on Sara! Smile for the camera!" He grinned at the waitress.

I tried to manage a smile, but it felt too big. I tried again. This time, I thought of that time when Dougie tripped over the trashcan in his haste to talk to a pretty brunette. I smiled brightly.

The waitress clicked the button on the camera.

1,2,3 FLASH!

* * *

Well. I'm going to stop there for now. I'll update later. Thanks to my beta! She makes the story all better :)

(Beta: Of course I do Amy. –flutter flutter- :D)

REVIEW. what do you think? i got it done earlier then I expected.


	3. Let's go bird hunting!

ahhh, so sorry for me taking a long time to updaye. i had writers block. but then my friend wanted to write some of it and here's her part!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

"Would you like a copy?" asked the waitress.

"No thanks, it's alright. I can just stare at her face and she'll always look 18 to me even when she grows old..." Dougie said sweetly in a sugarcoated tone. He was on the verge of laughing but contained it as the waitress was walking away, blatantly envious of the 'happy couple'.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? YOU MADE ME WANT TO THROW UP." Sara shouted at him, while walking to the car before she froze in her tracks.

"What?"

"I left my jacket there. I'll go get it real fast. Stay here and don't harass any girls; I don't want to get in trouble for your idiocy." Dougie, the perfect picture of innocence, began protesting at once that he was a very virtuous man while Sara ignored his objections and hurried back in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Sara's POV**

After locating my jacket on the jacket-rack, I happened to look over and see the waitress that served us pinning up the picture of Dougie and me.

"Um, excuse me miss?"

She turned around and smiled, " Yes, can I help you?"

"I would like to have another copy of that photo please."

"Oh, okay, one second... Here you go."

"Thank you!" I took the picture and put it in my coat pocket, rushing back to the car.

Dougie was waiting by the car and smiled as I came closer.

'_He officially has the best smiles _ever_.'_ [A/n: I think Danny has the best but anyways...

"Madam?" he said smoothly, curtsying and flashing another cheeky grin. Opening the car door, he gestured towards the seat and bowed once more.

I smiled back as I entered the car.

"OKAY. Let's go home, yeah?" He asked.

"Sure, it's been a long day and I bet Tommy boy is going to worry." I answered, laughing.

We pulled up into the driveway to see Tom coming out of Dougie's house.

"Where did you guys go, on a date huh?" smirked Tom.

"It wasn't a DATE. It was just me and him hanging out at the zoo, while he chats up other girls. Now stop being so nosy Tom. "I replied while I walked into the flat and set down my things.

I stepped out of the shower and dried up. As I was walking out the door I saw Dougie in his room playing with is pet lizards.

"Good night Dougie, I'm going to bed now. And don't stay up too late..."

"Alright, night..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day… **

_And then the fit bird came up and said, "Hey sexy, you wanna-"_

All of a sudden something really heavy landed on Dougie.

"WAKE UPPP DOUGSTER!!!" Danny screamed as he jumped on his friend, "Let's go find some birds today eh? We can go to the park near that cafe. Eat some breakfast and go bird hunting!"

Dougie mumbled an 'I'm not going' as he pushed Danny off and rolled out of bed.

Eventually though, Danny -being Danny- dragged him to the park for his weekly "bird hunting".

"Awww, come on, it's going to be a blast, eh?" He pushed Dougie to walk faster when all of a sudden he stopped.

"I don't see why I have to go; you always end up getting the chicks." Dougie said annoyed at Danny.

"Hey mate, look at those two fit birds right there... Let's go!" Danny poked him and pointed a finger in the direction of two girls.

"What! Ugh... fine." Dougie sighed as he walked behind Danny as he sped up to reach the gals.

"Oy, what's up ladies? I'm Danny, Danny Jones." Danny said smoothly, flashing the smile that made millions of girls melt, "And this here is my mate, Dougie Poynter."

Dougie smiled sheepishly at the mention of his name.

"Well, hey," The blond one spoke, "I'm Veronica. This is my friend Amy."

'_How come she's not freaking out? Girls would be attacking us by now..'_Dougie pondered in his mind. He decided to clarify this.

"Um, you've never seen us before?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Well, I don't think so." Veronica replied as she turned to look at her friend who was looking as confused as she was.

The girls' faces showed confusion still.

"You're not from here are you?" Danny asked, surprised that a pair of young, fit birds didn't know who he and his mate were.

"Well I'm not," Veronica replied, "Amy here is, though. She's been helping me settle in after my move."

She turned to face her friend.

"You've never heard of them? You've been living here for about 4 months now." She asked.

"No I haven't, I was too busy moving in and getting stuff in place. I didn't really have the time to read about celebrities. But, now that I think about it, you do look really familiar."

"OH I KNOW WHERE I SAW YOU!" Danny exclaimed, pulling Amy aside, one reason being to get the girl alone, another to leave Dougie with her friend with whom he was obviously infatuated.

And as Danny talked to Amy on the sidelines, Dougie and Veronica were getting to know each other better.

"You have a nice smile." Dougie snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to look at Veronica.

"Thanks! So, you're in McFly? That must be a load of fun. What instrument do you play?"

"Well I play the bass, but I do vocals sometimes. And how about you, where did used to live before you moved to London?'

"Well I used to live in the States -California in particular- but I moved here because of my career and because of..." I paused and looked down.

"Male troubles?" Dougie asked, trying to put a little humor on an obviously uncomfortable subject.

"Well, yes but," I smiled at him, "I'm fine. So what about you, Mr. Dougie, do you have a female companion?"

"Actually," Dougie couldn't help but laugh. This girl had a sense of wit at least, "I don't"

"Hmm," Veronica gave Dougie an enticing smile.

"Hey mate!" Danny had come over and placed a hand on Dougie's shoulders. "If she's single, you should get at her. She's one fit bird." He whispered this part into his mate's ear.

"Well, Danny apparently has something to do, but would it be alright if I got your number?" Dougie asked nervously.

"Sure!" Veronica gladly scribbled it down on a piece of paper, "There you go. Call me anytime, eh?" She winked playfully which made Dougie blush.

"Come on you love struck puppy" Danny started pulling Dougie down the street, "And I'll call you up Amy for sure." He didn't forget the heart melting smile this time, either.

"Bye!" Dougie called out to the girls and he and his mate left for their flats.

Once the boys had walked off, Veronica turned to face her friend.

"So... You and Danny eh? What's up with that?" She smirked.

"Oh pish posh, I met him at a club last week. He was trying to chat up this girl but she rejected him and I started to laugh. And yeah..."

"Uh huh, right" Veronica teased.

"Oh? What about DOUGIE hmm? He's SOOO got a thing for you."

" Don't be silly, he was being polite?" Veronica turned a deep shade of red at her friend's comment.

"Then why did he ask for your number?" Now Amy was the one teasing.

"I don't know, whatever, let's go." And before Amy could say another word, Veronica sped off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Dougie's Flat… **

"Where were you guys? We're ordering Chinese and you two almost didn't get a meal if it wasn't for Mother Tom…" Harry said.

"Oh shut up, baldy." Tom scoffed in a joking manner.

"Well, Dougie and I went bird hunting. We picked up two very fit girls. I met someone named Amy, who I saw last week at that club we went to. She had the dark brown hair with the highlights and was about my height. She reminds me of Sara... But better!"

"WHAT!" Sarah smacked her dim friend in the head.

"STOP. He's only got four brain cells left." Harry laughed.

"And you won't believe, DOUGIE actually picked one up. A mighty fine one too." Danny told a very surprised group.

"Pfft. Well, she's got long blond hair with kind of greenish blue grey eyes, like the oceans in Barbados. She was so fit! Her name's Veronica, and I got her number too" Dougie smiled slyly, but embarrassed at the same time.

Suddenly Sarah felt a pang of jealously

"Wait,_he likes me though" _she thought

I looked up at Dougie who was smiling and laughing.

"I'm... I'm gonna go to bed now... g'night."

Everyone turned to see Sara almost sprinting up the stairs which surprised all of them.

"What's up with her?" Dougie questioned his best mate's behavior.

"It's only 6. And she didn't even do anything today. Before you guys came home she was really energetic and wanted us to go to the movies and have a dinner in a restaurant." Tom explained, he too was taken aback by her abrupt departure from the company of the group.

" I'll go talk to her..." Dougie said.

"Alright, we're going to go to Tom's and get that Chinese. Good luck, Doug. Better hope she's not on her-"

"Bye!" Dougie didn't like the mention of female bodily functions, so he quickly shut the door behind his friends as they left. He then proceeded to walk upstairs and talk to Sara.

"Um, Sara? You there?" He knocked on her bedroom door and walked inside. Sara was sitting her bed and snapped out of her deep thought and look up. She patted a spot next to her.

Dougie sat down, and looked at her. She looked at him as though she was trying to read him.

"Dougie, can I ask you something?"

* * *

oooh! cliffhanger :)

reveiw pleaseee. what do you think?

yay for my two betas, elisa and vee for going over this. and vee for helping think of a plot :D


	4. Double Date

**Haha. I'M ON A ROOOOLLLL. : whoot here's part four!**

What happened before:

"_Sara...? You there?" I knocked on her bedroom door and walked in. Sara was sitting her bed and snapped out of thought and look up. She patted a spot next to her. _

_I sat down, and looked at her. She looked at me as though she was trying to read me. _

"_Dougie, can I ask you something?"_

* * *

"Yeah sure Sara, what?"

"Do you... really like her? Veronica I mean?"

"Yeah of course, she nice, sweet, and funny... why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh... nothing. No reason." Sara replied her face looking down sadly.

"You alright Sara? You don't look so well. Want me to bring you some aspirin or something?"

"No. I'm fine. Peachy, as a matter of fact..."

"Alright then... I'm going to go to Tom's now, are you coming?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, I'll bring you some leftovers."

She nodded.

"Kay, see you later..."

He shut the door and left.

"Absolutely peachy..." Sara looked up and glared evilly with a smirk.

**LATER...**

"Hey mate! Wait up. You gonna call her? I wanna hear!"

Dougie and Danny had come back to Dougie's after dinner and they were planning on calling the girls they'd met the other day.

"I'll go first!" Dougie said.

_RING RING RING RING. _

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica! It's Dougie!"

"Oh hi! Wassup?" Veronica's obviously American slang made Dougie smile.

"I just wanted to check up on what you were doing... So"

"Haha, alright. Well anywho...?"

"Um. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime, maybe Friday?"

"That'd be great! Hmm, let me check... sure! I'm free!"

Danny tapped Dougie, " Are you done? Ask if Amy is there!"

"Oh right. Hey, is your friend Amy there? Danny wants to talk to her."

"Yeah she is, we're unpacking right now, AMY! Someone wants to talk to_youuuu_!"

"Hello?" Amy's voice came onto the phone, obviously Dougie's cue to hand the phone over to his waiting mate.

"Hey Amy! It's Danny 'ere!"

"Oh, hi!"

"Dougie and Veronica are going on a date and they want us to do a double date. What do you think? I personally say it's a brilliant plan"

"Oh really, now? Well I agree."

"Okay, awesome. It's on Friday, I'll call you later to tell you the time! By the way, I never got your number..."

Sara was in her room and had overheard this.

"Dougie's going on a double date with Veronica now is he? Well, when he brings her over, he is going to be surprised…" She smirked and went back to her room quietly, feeling devious.

**THE DATE**

"VERONICA! HURRY UP. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE."

It was Friday, two days after they had met Danny and Dougie. They were going to an amusement park and the movies.

"WELL SORRY IF I WANTED TO LOOK MY BEST."

"Veronica, we're going to the movies and the amusement park. Heaven sakes, just wear a top and some shorts. That'll please Dougie enough, seeing you in some short shorts."

--

"DOUGIE, you done mate? We're gonna be late picking up the girls!"

"Coming, coming! Okay let's go!"

"Tom! We're going to use your car alright?"

"Sure thing, just don't scratch it! I just got it-"

But the boys were out the door before hearing anything else.

---

"_Ding Dong" _The doorbell to Veronica's flat chimed.

The door opened and Dougie was at the door while Danny waited in the driver's seat back at the car.

"Uhh, hi? Are you ready?" He asked nervously. Veronica made him uneasy, but in a really good way.

Amy had opened the door and smiled, "Yeah, well, **I AM**. Miss Fancy Pants is still up there," Then she saw Danny waving to her form the car and she stepped out to go join him.

Just then Veronica stumbled down the stairs while putting on her shoes, she paced herself and stood up straight,

"Dougie! Hi! " She laughed anxiously and cast Amy, who was chatting away rapidly with Dougie, an annoyed look. Amy just laughed and motioned for her and Dougie to join them.

"Let's go then! You two can flirt on the date" Danny said from the car, smiling.

The girls sat in the back while the men sat up front.

"You guys look great!" Danny said starting some conversation.

"Aww thanks! So, what movie are we going to see?" Veronica asked.

Danny and Dougie just smiled as the girls looked at each other.

**THE CINEMAS**

"ATTACK OF THE BRAINWASH MONKIES! YEAHHHH. LET'S SEE THAT."

"Doug, we can go see that another time... How about you girls? What do you want to see?"

"I go for anything gory and horror filled" Veronica said excitedly, causing everyone to turn and give her a weird look, "WHAT? They're entertaining."

"Well, I say comedy." Amy stated promptly.

"Hmmm, Dougie? I don't really mind. Not like I'll be watching the movie anyways" Danny spoke, winking in Amy's direction.

"Well I go for horror." Dougie exclaimed.

"Ha, it's horror! We win!" Veronica said, "And Amy don't give me that look, you won't be watching by the looks of Danny." she whispered into her friend's ear, and turning to face a devilishly smiling Danny.

"Works for me."

"ALRIGHT. Let's get tickets and food!" Veronica clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"You and Danny can get tickets while me and Veronica get the food." Dougie declared.

"What? WAIT." Amy and Danny said together, but it was too late for Veronica and Dougie had already sped off towards the counters.

"Well, I don't know about Dougie, but Veronica and her butter? Yeah. We're going to have to exercise it off at the park...'

Danny laughed, "Dougie likes lots of butter on his popcorn too, and junk food."

"Well, he's going to LOVE Veronica, then." Amy smiled.

---

Once in the actual theatre, everyone settled down. Danny was sitting on the outside next to Amy who had Veronica next to her and then Dougie next to HER. Then the movie began, and hour or two later everyone was excited and thrilled and but Amy was just plain freaked.

"Oh my god! That was freaking, ugh! I'm never seeing a movie like that ever again."

Veronica put her arm around Amy, "Amy, you have your man to protect you. Seriously your eyes were closed the whole time! You couldn't even see anything"

"Oh shut it. The sounds were scary enough and when I opened my eyes to look, it just happened to be at the part where that girl killed the guy. With a knife I might add! You know I _hate hate hate _sharp objects!"

"Well it's not like you can kill someone with a straw!" Veronica responded.

Danny and Dougie laughed as they all piled in the car.

"AMUSEMENT PARK TIME!" Amy screamed, "Now this, I can take."

The car drove off, everyone laughing and taking about the movie, much to Amy's dissent. This was going to be a load of fun.

* * *

**REVEIW?** Yeah, good idea! Chapter 5 is gonna be up next week, since I don't want to update everyday. I won't be suspenseful. :D 


	5. amusement park and meeting the mates

Chapter 5

"YESYESYES. WE'RE HEREE." Amy jumped out of the car pulling Veronica with her.

"Jeez, the ride was like 10 minutes long, Amy" Veronica sighed.

"Well, it's my turn to have some fun because that movie was not my cup of tea."

"Oh please, I dare you to look me in the eye and say you didn't have fun 'cuddling' with Danny." Veronica scoffed and started to laugh.

"Oh shut it!" Amy giggled pushing Veronica lightly.

"Okay, this time! Veronica and you can get the tickets!" Danny declared, "Amy and I are gonna relax..."

"Fine..." Dougie glared at Danny before leading Veronica to the ticket stand.

"So┘" Dougie muttered, putting his hands into his pockets.

"So...?" Veronica smiled at Dougie. He was TOO cute!

"Uhm, how are you enjoying your day, Veronica?" Dougie was trying to start up some conversation while waiting in the long line.

"Haha, It's been good, Dougie. The movie was excellent though I don't usually like bloody-gore, but it's always fun to watch it with someone else. Then you won't feel as scared." She stared off in the distance, looking at Amy and Danny who had gotten and were now eating ice cream and getting it all over.

"Well, that's immature!" Dougie said, puffing up his chest and trying to look all manly.

Veronica laughed smacking Dougie lightly on the chest," Oh yeah Dougie. You're the manliest man I've ever see."

Dougie mocked a hurt face, "WELL!"

"NEXT." The guy in the ticket booth grunted unhappily.

"Oh that's us let's go!" Veronica took Dougie's hand and pulled him up the line.

---

After they got their tickets, they split it all up, 40 tickets for Dougie and Veronica; likewise for Amy and Danny.

"Do you guys want to split up? We'll meet back here at 6 alright?" Danny suggested

"Okay! Let's go Dougie!" Veronica exclaimed excitedly.

---

"LET'S GO ON WONDERLAND!" Veronica eagerly led Dougie on the ride, and Dougie was not complaining about her holding his arm.

They boarded and after a few twists, turns, and ups and downs the ride ended.

"HAHA, That was SOO much fun." Veronica looked over at Dougie who was pretending to be scared and cling on his chair.

"Aww, come on Doug, let's go on something else! You can hold me if you're too scared." Veronica teased.

-------------

"What ride do you want to go on?" Danny asked Amy

"Anything without heights"

"Alright, how about this one?" He pointed to the ride that went in a circle and paused while upside down.

"Uhhh." Amy hesitated,"The last time I went on this ride was when I was 13... Veronica and I spent a day at the amusement park back in the US... I know why they call it AMUSE-ment park now. Psh, she was laughing her head off. But you know what? Let's go!" Amy grabbed his hand and they boarded.

"Do you want to hold my hand so you don't get scared?" Danny grinned.

"Haha, Sure Dan. I'm shaking in my boots

After many hand squeezes and turns, the ride ended.

Danny helped her get off, "Well?"

"Well, this wasn't as bad, probably because of the fact that I'm with you." She laughed as she left the ride.

------------

"Aw Doug, it's 6. We have to go find Danny and Amy now." Veronica frowned.

"Well, let's go find them then!" He grabbed her hand and ran up a bit.

Veronica was happy all the way to the ticket stand, adoring every second Dougie's hand was around hers.

"DANNY! AMY!" Dougie spotted them getting off a water ride. Both were soaking wet and trying to shake water off.

"DOUG! VEE." Danny pulled Amy to go faster while she tried to stop him.

"Aww, Danny," Amy slapped Danny on the arm," I hate running in wet clothes... It's all sticky and wet and heavy, like it's gonna fall off you."

"That wouldn't be a bad sight." He grinned while the others laughed.

"Right back at cha!" She laughed

"Come on you lovers, let's get back to the car." Veronica pulled the wet couple to the parking lot.

"Oh, here use the towels, we don't want Tom to get mad when he finds his leather seats wet. He'll make us pay for the fixing." Danny handed out the towels.

"Oh right" Dougie said, obviously forgetting they were in Tom's car.

"So where now?" Amy asked.

"To my house, I want you to meet my bandmates." Dougie suggestes

"Alrighty. Let's crank up some tunes!" Veronica said bending over to turn on the radio.

Everybody wants to know her nameeeeeee! I threw a house party and she cameeeeee!

Everyone asks me, who the hell is she?

That weirdo with five colors in her hair!

"AHAHA. FIVE COLORS!" Amy laughed as Veronica started to sing along.

Amy and Veronica linked arms and sang as loud as possible.

"SHHHH. I CAN'T HEAR MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE SINGING." Danny shouting over the noise

Veronica and Amy shoved Danny while he snickered.

"You wish! I have the best voice EVERYONE knows THAT." Veronica began to sing badly on purpose causing everyone to cover their ears.

Too bad for Danny, because as he was driving and had to keep his hands on the wheel.

"Veronica, you sing amazing" Dougie said sarcastically.

"THANK you." She looked over at Danny who was shaking his head.

"AIGHT PEOPLE. WE'RE HEREEE." Danny said pulling up to the driveway.

"I already call Tom, Harry, and Sara. They are all here already." Dougie said opening the door for the girls.

"Sara?" Veronica whispered to Amy, "Is that Tom or Harry's girlfriend?"

"No, Tom's is Giovanna and Harry's is Liz. It's probably a sister or something let's go now the boys are waiting!"

Dan and Doug had walked ahead but stopped when they noticed the girls weren't following.

"ARE YOU LADIES ADMIRING MY SEXINESS?" Danny shouted over at them, "CUZ IT'S RIGHT HERE IF YOU WANT SOME. But I'm only allowing Amy."

"PUH-LEASE, Danny, you wish." Amy replied as Danny laughed, "Come on you guys, let's go."

Knock Knock!

The door opened and Harry appeared.

"Hey ladies. Welcome, come in?" He said this with a smirk on his face.

"Back off Posh Spice, she's with me." Dougie said putting his arm over Veronica. She laughed and entered the house.

"Nice flat." Amy said looking around.

Tom came out of the kitchen with an apron wiping his hands on it.

"You're here? Harry! You could have told me. I haven't changed yet!"

"Well soooorrry mother, now you know!"

Sara came out of her bedroom and peered out at them.

'I suppose that's Amy,' she thought looking at the Asian who was laughing with Harry, ▒then... THAT'S Veronica hmm? Well, she won't be here after tonight...'

She clapped her hands and put on a fake smile.

"HEY GUYS! Oh, sorry I didn't know we had guests... You must be Amy! Nice to meet you!"

'Not.' She thought in her head.

"And you must be Veronica; Dougie has been talking about you! I was looking forward to seeing you!"

'Double not, I can't stand her already..."

"Aw, Thank you! Good things I hope?" Veronica glanced over at Dougie who was putting on an innocent face.

"Oh yes. Of course!" Sara smiled phonily.

'He won't be after tonight' Sara thought.

Tom had gone back to the kitchen and had laid out the food on the table and had left to go get changed.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE. FOODS READY." he shouted.

Everyone rushed over and sat down, but there wasn't enough space. There was only enough for 5 people.

"Veronica and Amy can sit on Danny's and Dougie's laps." Harry grinned.

"Fine by me!" Danny said pulling Amy down on his lap.

"What the?" She turned around," Danny you make a good chair." She laughed as she picked up a plate.

Veronica was about to sit down on Dougie's open arms but Sara stood up and got a chair.

"Here Veronica, you can sit on this." She offered her sweetly the chair

"No, it's okay, I'm fine with sitting on Dou-" But she was cut off

"No, really. I don't think he could stand it..."

"Oh, alright... then..." Veronica said glancing over at Amy who gave her a 'what's up with her?' look.

They continued the meal laughing and talking about McFly's crazy acts and teasing Danny and Amy and Dougie and Veronica.

Amy noticed that whenever they teased about Veronica and Dougie, Sara face fell and turned annoyed.

"Excuse me." Sara said as she walked into the bathroom.

Everyone had thought she was going into her room, so Amy excused herself and walked to the bathroom. She was about to knock when she heard voices inside the bathroom. Sara was talking on the phone.

"So do you think I can do it?"

"Hun, that girl is going to be gone."

"Good, I have to get rid of that bitch and her friend. That friend of hers, Amy? She keeps giving me looks, if she finds out, my plan is ruined."

Amy gasped and stepped back and hit the wall and made a noise she paused and heard Sara through the door.

"I'll call you back, I think I hear someone outside, probably that bitch's nosy friend." She said this all very fast and Amy panicked as the door unlocked and the knob turned...

TO BE CONTINUED...

ahahah. reveiw yall :


	6. sleepover, almost

'Shit shit shit...' I took quiet quick breaths. I looked around. The doorknob was turning. Everything was moving in slowmotion.  
I heard Danny laughed, and I ran over to him almost crashing. "Well, Hi Amy, Didn't know you mis-" He was cut off, "Shh. Act like i was here all along, please!" I said softly with everyone giving me a weird look.  
Sara popped out of the bathroom. "Hey..." She said slowly while looking at each of our faces.  
"What?" Harry replied.  
"Oh, nothing..." She walked over and sat down, giving me a dirty look. I replied with a confused face.  
She must have dropped it because I didn't notice anymore looks.  
The rest of the night was spent drinking and eating.  
Finally, at 11 everyone was feeling tired and Giovanna had already stood up and started cleaning. Veronica and I came with her and began to pile plates and cups and bringing it over to the sink. "No, no, you guys better head home. Cleaning this would take a while", Giovanna said pushing us gently out the kitchen," i'm staying overnight here anyways..." "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!", Danny rushed over and put his arm around Giovanna, "You girls should stay over night!" The rest of Mcfly agreed and began to figure out who would sleep where, but Sara interupted.  
"Well, what if they have work or anything important to do?" The girls stopped talking and turned to look, "Oh, well... We DO have something to do, but-" Veronica started. "You don't want to wake up late and rush over home to get ready.." Sara stopped her.  
"Well, we don't just come in all of a sudden." Veronica said sounding disppointed.  
"It's late, you should head home." Harry said, " It's cold out today"  
Dougie handed the girls their jackets while Danny grabbed the keys.  
"WE'RE USING YOUR CAR THEN TOMM!!" Danny shouted while he pushed the girls out the door before Tom could reply.

"Darn, I really wanted to stay over.." Amy said with a frown. "Yeah, you could have stayed with me!" Danny smiled.  
"You wish!" "Do you think... Sara's kinda, werid?" Veronica asked changing the subject.  
The car fell silent. 'Why do you ask?" Dougie turned to look. "Nothing, just wondering..." She said and bent over to turn on the radio Amy was about to speak but then a familer tune came up and she was drowned out by Danny and Dougie singing.

They pulled up to the driveway and got out of the car.  
"Well... " Veronica looked at Dougie smiling. "Well, how was it?" "It was.. fun, for sure. You have a crazy bunch of friends" "Try living with them for two years. And then moving out, but still have them almost right next door.."

"So my mates, what do ya think?" Danny asked Amy.  
"Well, I don't think I have to say what I really think huh? They're loud, crazy but really nice and fun to be around." She smiled as Danny nodded. "I had a great time Danny, Thanks" She reached in for a hug.

"Aww, well why don't you look at that?" Dougie laughed at Danny.  
Amy and Danny looked up from their hug and came over to push Dougie lightly. "It's getting cold girls, you guys should get in now." Danny said heading to the car, "I'll see you ladies soon!" Veronica and Amy watched the car backup out the driveway and drive off. "Come on," Amy pulled Veronica in. They took off their shoes and put down their bags and jackets and headed upstairs. "That was fun hmm?" Veronica asked picking out her pajamas.  
"Oh yeah... Loads. Hey, I'm staying over. Hope you don't mind" Amy layed on her friend's bed.  
"you might as well live here"  
"That's not a bad idea..."

* * *

wow. I haven't updated in forever. I couldn't think of anything. And I forgot I had made a Chapter 6 a long time ago but I didnt post it because I had posted a few in the past weeks. So I left it there, and it's been there since.

Sorry for the typos if any. I felt really bad so i just updated this..

It's a really short chapter.

Good news, i'm in a writing mood these days. Maybe i'll have another one up soon? (:


	7. Lizard Dates

_Ring Ring_

"Ehhhh..." Veronica mumbled and groggily snatched her phone off her nighttable.

"..Hello..?" She grumbled sleepily. It was way too early for her too wake up on a Saturday morning.

"Veronica!" Dougie's cheerful voice came on the phone. Veronica woke up immediately.

"Yeah?"

"Hey... I was wondering if you wanted to go lizard shopping with me today?" Dougie paused hesitantly.

"Lizards? As in, those dragon like animals..?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, Of course. Why? ...Are you scared? Because I can just go by myself.. It's okay." Manly Dougie said.

"Uhh. No. Hahaha.. I'm not scared of lizards. Sure, I'm free. What time?" Veronica answered quickly.

"3 pm. I'll pick you up!"

They said their good bye's and Veronica ran down to the kitchen to where Amy was eating breakfast and watching the telly.

"Hey. Why are you up so early? This is a first."

"Dougie just asked me to go lizard shopping with him."

Amy laughed. Loudly.

"HAHA. Oh man. What did you say? You didn't say yes, did you?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"...Maybe?" she replied weakly.

"What?!" Amy nearly choked on her breakfast, "But you hate lizards. Remember what happened at that zoo in California?"

"Uhh..yeah? Oh well! Too late now, I say. I can do it! I'm a brave person. Nothing stands in the way of Veronica!" She put on her brave face and stood there with her fist pumped in the air.

"Yeah 'cept for lizards." Amy smirked and hip-checked Veronica, causing her to lose her balance.

--

"Oohh, Veronica! Look at this one!" Dougie pulled her over to a big lizard with brown rough skin.

"Isn't it just amazing looking?" Dougie was all excited.

"..Yeah. It is. " Veronica grimaced and faked a smile at him. Dougie, oblivious, continued to show her all of the lizards and petting them until about 2 hours when he finally chose a brown one that was about 2 feet long.

"Thank you Mr. Lizard, sir!" Dougie said happily as they walked out the door carrying a big box.

He set it down carefully in the car and then they drove back to Veronica's house.

"Thanks, Veronica, for coming with me. I love lizards and I'm glad I could be with two things I really like the most..." Dougie said softly, blushing.

Veronica giggled, "Me too."

They smiled at each other. Dougie mustered up some very manly courage from the car drive, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

--

"OH MY GOD AMYY! " Veronica screamed and ran up the stairs two by two up to their room. Amy was in bed talking to Danny on the phone.

"Whoa. Is that Veronica?" Danny said on the other line.

"Haha. Yeah.. Wait a sec." She put her hand over the phone, "What happened, Veronica?"

"DOUGIE. LIZARDS. ME. FAVORITE THINGS EVER. KISSED. CHEEK. AHH. Oh my goshhh." Veronica gushed to Amy, who was staring at her in shock.

"Danny, I have to call you back. Sorry. See you tomorrow!"

"Kay, love you."

Amy shut off the phone and started jumping up and down with her friend.

--

"Oy, Dougster. I hear you did something to uh, Veronica." Danny grinned and wriggled his eyebrows.

"YOU WHAT?" Tom yelled and tore his eyes from the movie, waiting for

an answer. Harry looked up from his computer.

"Uhh. Where'd you hear that?"

"I was talking to Amy and I heard loud footsteps and Veronica's voice

screaming for Amy in the background. Then Amy shut the phone off real

quick."

"Well. If you were wondering, I DID do something to Veronica." He smiled smugly.

Everyone had their mouths opened.

"Whoa! Not like that. I kissed her. On the cheek."

He grinned as the Mcfly boys stood up and gave Dougie a congrats man-hug.

It was 12 am and the girls were sitting in front of the TV with cartons of ice cream and junk food, watching The Notebook.

"You know what? I love UK. I love the guys, the food, the clothes.

This is absolutely amazing."

"Yeah it is. Hey, you know what I thought?" Amy poked Veronica with

the end of her ice cream spoon.

"What?" Veronica mumbled around a mouthful of melting ice cream.

"I come here like everyday. And it's a hassle when I stay late and have to drive home. Plus, your house is like, near everything."

"Yeah, yeah! I totally get what you're saying!' Veronica responded, gorging on her ice cream, "You should move in!"

--

It was 12 pm.

Whack!

"Mmph!" Tom groaned and rolled over.

Whack!

"Whaaaat?!" Tom sat up, annoyed.

"Your phone. Is ringing. Continuously. I can't sleep!" Danny

chucked Tom's phone over to him and walked out mumbling.

He picked up his phone, "Tom! Amy's moving in with me today! Help

us!"

And the line shut off.

"Oh no, moving?" Tom laid back down and threw his blanket over himself, going back to sleep.

* * *

Oh. I don't know. I've got the story planned out. But I just don't know when to put it in. Hmm. Give me a few days and i'll get it. Tune in for for another update in a week or so. And heads up for my new mcfly story! (:

I'm going to publish it soon. Plot's on my page. Enjoy this chapter. Remember to review, it gives me motivation :D


End file.
